When watching media content, a user may use a FF (Fast Forward)/REW (Rewind) function, via a user interface, to find specific parts of the media content. But, if the FF/REW functionality skips segments of the media content, as defined by particular time units, the user may experience difficulty in following a storyline in the media content.